Kickboxing and ATs
by Kidqueen
Summary: Haneul and her siblings are mma fighters and are well known in Korea. Which they are from. They go to Japan for there next matches and meet some stormriders. And one literally ran into their car window. OCx Nue. OcxKazu


**Hello people! This is my second air gear fanfic, i have one on Wattpad as well. But its not the same. Anyway i havent read Air Gear in awhile so if I get anything wrong don't hesitate to tell!**

**This will not follow the story line.**

**I do not own Air Gear**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Korean"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Neh, Haneul!* Hee-young*! Hurry up, we're gonna miss our flight." <strong>I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. _It's not like I can walk through people! _

I grabbed my luggage and my sisters hand, and tried my best to squeeze pass some people before i lose my temper. **"You know you could help us brother!" **He looks at us and nods. **"Right right."**

**"Iseul*! Brother's being a pain in the ass!"** I call out to my other sister.

**"Kick him in the head then." ** I make an evil smirk and actually play the scene out through my head.

We finally made it on board and i let go of my twin's hand to put our bags up.

Now people let me introduce myself.

I am Haneul Kim, a kick boxer. I'm sixteen and from Korea. I have short silver hair and dark tanned skin .Right now I'm boarding a plane to Japan because me and my siblings have a few matches there.

My twin sister is Hee-young Kim, she's the oldest of the both of us but i'm stronger. Instead of her hair being silver it was a bleached blonde.

Our idiot of an older brother is Kang-Dae* Kim. He looks just like me and my sister but better built and taller.

Then there's our older sister, Iseul* Kim. Unlike us she was pale and had long dirty blonde hair.

**"Hey, nuna* how long is this flight?" **Kang-dae asks, **"If you take a nap, it'll be over fast, but at least an hour." **Kang-dae sighs and actually stays quiet. I sit back and start to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>"WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!"<strong> I was woken up by Hee-young shaking me like a mad woman. She was beaming and literally bouncing in her seat. Iseul took her head phones off and looked out the window. **"Yes, we're here."**

**"We're going to the house mother is staying at, then you all can explore." **We all nodded at Iseul. We were in a limo now heading to said house. Hee-young was looking out the window and pointing at things. Kang-dae was dozing off and Iseul was in her phone.

**"Yah! Look there are people jumping around in the street!"**

**"What!?" **I ask thing my sister lost it. **"See for yourself! They're wearing weird skates too!" **

I scoot closer to the window to get a closer look and almost jump back. The limo screeched to a stop. A boy with dark purple hair and a crow on his head had smacked face first into the window. Hee-young squeaked and fell back, causing me to fall on Kang-dae. Iseul looked at the boy through the window and rolled the window down.

"Are you okay?" She asked in Japanese.

_What the heck! she's talking to him like he did nothing crazy!_

"Haha," He scratches his head sheepishly. "I'm fine."

"Your nose is broken." She stated. Then opened the door and pulled him in. **"Hey unni, are you okay with this? I mean he is a stranger.."** Hee-young asked. Iseul shrugged and grabbed the boys face.

"I'm going to fix it now." She grabbed his nose and twisted it, making a crack noise and he recoiled. The limo started again. She takes out a piece of tissue and hands it to him.

"We're sorry about that. I'm Iseul Kim."

"Well im not sorry because he woke me up. Tell me, do everybody in Japan crash face first into cars?" Kang-dae said, he had a scowl on his face.

" Calm down Kang-dae." I said and pat his head. He crosses his arms and pouts.

"But seriously dude, what the heck were you doing?"

So after a long conversation, we introduced ourselves. His name was Itsuki Minami, or Ikki. He's what they call a storm rider. Turns out Japan is full of them. I was actually curious about these stormriders.

Ikki told us where he lived and since it was on the way to the hotel we dropped him off.

We were at the house mother stays in now. Kang-dae was taking out our luggage from the limo. We were greeted by our brothers Minam and Kou.

**"Welcome home guys." **They greeted.

We all settled in our rooms. Me and Hee-young were sharing a room. I didn't mind since we always share one.

**"Haneul, wanna go look for a gym, so we can train?"** She asks. She starts unbuttoning her shirt and takes is off and puts on a sports bra and a jogging suit.

**"Sure, but mom already has a gym."** I say and put on a tank top and jogging pants.

**"We can look around at some other things too!" **She whined.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hmm, Hee-young look, its those skates Ikki was wearing." <strong>

**"Hm?"** We were standing in front of a shop, Hee-young pressed her face into the glass and hummed. **"I want 'em!"** She says happily. I nod. **"When umma* gets home we can ask. I want some too!" **She nods and we start walking down the street. Well her skipping ahead of me and me walking.

I stopped walking when I heard a scream down an alley. **"Unni? You heard that."**

**"Yes, it came over there from the back way." **She runs to the noise and I follow.

"Well she looks cute, too bad we have to share her."

"Yeah, I saw her first so I get first dibs."

My eye twitched, seriously men have nothing better to do but pick on women.

Disgusting.

I walked up and passed the guys and in front of the girl. "Hey, you okay?" I ask, i wasn't going to fight these guys unless I had to.

"Hey!"

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

I roll my eyes. "Are you okay?" I repeat. I lean down and brush the read her out her face and saw she was crying. Her shirt was undone and her skirt was almost off. She looked at me and nodded. I'm taking this as a yes.

"Hey, I can get you out of her, but it's up to you if you want me to kick these guys ass." I say.

"They're ignoring us."

"Who cares, now we ha-"

Before the man could finish I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung him in to the wall. Hee-young pinned the other one on the ground.

"Now listen if I see you two again, messing with _anybody _I will find you and kick your ass. Now scat!" I shoved him in the other direction along with the other man. Hee-young helped the girl up and fixed her clothes and hair._  
><em>

"What's your name?" Hee-young asked.

"My name's Ginger, I'm new to Japan.." She mumbled. I looked down and noticed she was wearing those AT things. "Are you one of those stormriders?" I question. She nods, blowing the bangs out of her hair. "I was just practicing at home, but then I left and start to wonder the streets, even though my uncle told me not to.." She rubs the back of her head with a nervous smile.

I walk over to her and thump her head. "Listen to your Jii-san, if we weren't there you could've been seriously hurt you know." She rubs her forehead and nods. "Now, where does he live."

"Oh he's not home, he's at work." We nod. "Then we'll escort you." Hee-young says. Ginger gulps but nods and skates forward. She goes slow so we can keep up. "By the way, What are your names?"

"Im Haneul Kim."

"And I'm Hee-young Kim!"

We kept going for a few more blocks until we came up to a building. We went around the back entrance and Ginger opened the door for us. We all walked inside. "Jii-san!" She called out. A man with the same red hair and eyes as Ginger came from around the corner. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ginger.." He growled.

Ginger squeaked and ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I was training and wandered out and these guys kept following me and they tried to hurt me but these to saved me."She says motioning to us. I can tell she was trying to change the subject, so why not help her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya that was the end of Chapter 1. Yay! Anyway here are translations.<strong>

**Haneul - Heavan or Sky**

**Hee-young - Joy and Prosperity**

**Iseul - Dew**

**Kang-Dae - Strong and big**

**Unni - Big sister (When girl is saying it.)**

**Nuna - Big Sister (When boy is saying it.)**

**Umma - Mom (Mum)**

**Jii-san - Uncle**

**Hehe I made Spitfire an Uncle, hehe... and Ikki a clutz. Anyway some other characters will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
